dragons_lair_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eating Cave and Welcome to Phandalin
Having cleared out Klarg's cavern, the party settled down for a long rest. The night passed without many events, but upon morning Aellora and Zinda discovered that Bubbles was missing. While they were looking around for him the rest of the party woke up and joined in the search. Suddenly a Goblin appeared from the fissure in the floor of the room. The Goblin evaded a couple of attacks before scoring a hit on Aellora , but mysteriously his blade went right through her with no harm. Just then a clockwork devise was tossed out of the fissure and exploded spraying paint all over the party. Bubbles climbed out of the fissure trying to explain that if they had only allowed him to climb the fissure he could have attracted the goblins to the fissure and hit them all with thunder waive to get the drop on them and not bee caught in the traps that they had fallen victim to. The rest of the party was a bit too infuriated by the pink paint all over them to really take his lesson to heart. Luckily, Donnie had attempted to rebuild the water trap, but had only built the wall high enough to make the water about waist deep (perfect for washing themselves clean). Once the party had gotten their stuff together they began to head towards the bridge. Bubbles sent a bat familiar down the passage and saw that it led to the a room that from the passage appeared empty other than a brassier. They decided to make their way into the room where they were confronted by a 12 goblins who had bows drawn and aimed right at them. Yeemik, the seeming leader of these remaining goblins, was holding a dagger to the throat of a Human and wanted to make a bargain for them to take the human and leave. The party was afraid that this was a trick and tried to get the Goblins to drop their weapons before making any deals. The best they could get was for the bows to be lowered, but Yeemik demanded a payment of 30 GP. Zinda attempted to make a run to grab the Human's equipment, but fell on her face getting the Goblins to redraw their bows. This caused more tension for the party and the told Yeemik that they would pay the 30GP. Bubbles made an illusion of a bag of gold in Grok's hand and he went up to make the trade. But instead Grok attack Yeemik and then Aellora let loose an arrow dropping Yeemik and causing the rest of the goblins to surrender. They were allowed to flee to another room of the cave. The party took some time to investigate the room and meet the human that was being held captive. Kuro Dou-Shah thanked the party for helping save him, by sharing the money Gundren payed him to escort him to Phandalin. He also shared some knowledge that the goblins took Gundren to Cragmaw castle shortly after they were taken captive. Unfortunately he did not know where this castle is. Everyone decided to make their way back to the Triboar trail and along the way had a brief conversation with Uvula, and decided to let him live but leave him in the pit. They got back to the trail and retrieved their wagon. Upon reaching Phandalin they quickly spotted Barthen's Provisions and delivered the goods. Elmar Barthen gave the party 50GP (the agreed upon amount that Gundren had promised the original party of 5) and offered to sell them some wares, but did not have the weapons that the party wanted, so he suggested they inquire at the Lionshield Coster. A quick trip across town and the party made their way to the Lionshield Coster. There they met Linene Graywind who ran this branch of the Lionshield Coster. She told them that they had been having trouble with goblins stealing their shipments, which made the party realize that they had seen these goods in the goblin cave. Linene payed the party 50GP for information as to where the goods could be found and the party purchased some goods with the money they had come across in their journey so far. Linene also warned everyone to watch out for the Red Brands that had been causing trouble around town and tended to hang out around the Sleeping Giant Tavern, and recommended that if they wanted a cheap place to stay they could look into staying with Daran Edermath or Qelline Alderleaf. Everyone decided to check out Daran Edermath's Apple Orchard. There they met the Half-Helf Daran who was a former adventurer and was wary of these strangers at first but warmed up to them after hearing some fine elven music from Aellora and some dancing from Donnie. Jass, Kuro, and Grok wanted to go out for a drink (and probably looking for a fight) so they made their way to the Sleeping Giant. Outside the sleeping giant they saw a group of four people in red cloaks eyeing them. They looked vaguely familiar to Kuro, but in the evening light and with their cloaks on he could not identify them. They continued inside and were disappointed at the quality of beverages available, but found more men in red cloaks playing cards who offered some friendly wagers. Kuro and Grok both won their first games and won two free rounds of drinks from the Red Brands, but backed off from any further bets. While getting the second round of drinks the bartender handed a short bow off to one of the red brands who took a shot at Jass. A fight broke out and the commotion caused the 4 Red Brands outside to run and attack the rest of the party at the Orchard. Aellora saw them coming and manager to take out one an gravely injure another, but was ganged up on and taken down temporarily while the rest of the party continued to fight on. Donnie Healed Aellora just in time for her to take out the last of the red brands attacking the orchard. The rest of the members at the bar fought off most of the Red Brands until one of them tried to flee toward the ruins of Tresendar Manor. The party reunited and decided to rest for the rest of the night. All in all a rather busy day. Prev: The Road to Phandalin Next: Red Brand Troubles